English-Interlingua Dictionary q
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- q (letter ~) n littera q (qu) Qebec Geog n Qebec quack (doctor) n charlatan medicastro * (of duck) n quac * v facer quac-quac * ~ , medicaster n medicastro quad, quadrat Print n quadrato quadragenarian adj quadragenari Quadragesima (first Sunday in Lent) n quadragesima * (first Sunday in Lent) n quadragesima (-gé-) quadrangle n quadrangulo * n quadrangulo (-ràng-) quadrangular adj quadrangular * adj quadrangule quadrant Astron n quadrante * n quadrante quadrat, quad Print n quadrato quadratic adj quadratic quadrature (1. Math]; 2. Astron]) n quadratura quadrennial adj quadriennal quadrilateral adj quadrilateral * adj quadrilateral, quadrilatere * adj quadrilatere, quadrilateral * n quadrilatero * n quadrilatero (-là-) * ~ , four-sided adj quadrilatere quadrille n quadrilla quadrillion (1. number denoted by a unit with fifteen zeros annexed; 2. number denoted by a unit with twenty-four zeros annexed) n quatrillion quadrireme, four-oared quadrireme adj quadrireme quadrisyllabic adj quadrisyllabe * adj quadrisyllabe (-sì-) quadrisyllable n quadrisyllabo * n quadrisyllabo (-sì-) quadrivium Hist n quadrivio quadroon n quarteron quadrumanous Zool adj quadrumane quadruped n quadrupede * ~ , four-footed adj quadrupede * ~ , four-footed adj quadrupede (-drù-) quadruple adj quadruple * adj quadruple (quà-) * n quadruplar, quadruplicar * n quadruplicar, quadruplar * v quadruplar * v quadruplicar quadruplet n quadrigemino * n quadrigemino (-gé-) quadruplication n quadruplication quaestor, questor (1. Rom Hist]; 2. RCCh]; 3. French, italian, etc, Parl]) n questor quail n qualia * v tremer quaint (odd) adj estranie, original * (odd) adj original, estranie * (pretty) adj pictoresc quake v tremer, tremular * v tremular, tremer quaker adj/n quaker, quakero * ~ adj/n quakero, quaker * ~ , Friend n quaker * ~ , Friend n quaker A] Quakerism n quakerismo qualification n qulalification * ~ , ability, competence (adequate) n sufficientia qualificative, qualifying adj qualificative qualificator R.C.Ch n qualificator qualify (fit for a place, office, privilege, etc) v qualificar * v qualificar qualifying, qualificative adj qualificative qualify-oneself v habilitar se qualitative adj qualitative quality n qualitate qualm n scrupulo quandary n dilemma, situation difficile * n situation difficile, dilemma quantitative adj quantitative quantity (1. amount, number; 2. special: Math, Mus, pros, etc]) n quantitate * n quantitate quantum (1. guantity; 2. Phys]) n quanto quarantine adj quarantenari * n quarantena * v quarantenar quarrel (angry dispute or disagreement) n querela * n altercation, querela * n querela, altercation * v altercar, querelar * v querelar * v querelar, altercar * ~ , dispute n lite * ~ , dispute n litigio * ~ , wrangle, altercate v altercar quarreler n querelator quarrelsome adj contentiose quarry (hunting) n chassa, preda * (hunting) n preda, chassa * (stone) n petreria * v exploitar un petreria, extraher petra * v extraher petra, exploitar un petreria * ~ , stone pit n petreria * ~ , stone pit n petreria (-ìa) quart n quarto de un gallon quartan (fever) n quartana * adj quartan quarter (1. fourth part; 2. district, neighborhood) n quartiero * (area) n quartiero * (assign lodgings) v quartierar * (at close -s) phr de vicin * (divide into four) v divider in quartos * (in barracks) v casernar * (le) n quarte parte, quarto * (le) n quarto, quarte parte * (of a year) n trimestre * (three months) n trimestre * adj quarte * ~ in barracks, to barrack v casernar quarterdeck n quartiero del officieros quartering in barracks (action of) n casernamento quarterly (once in a quarter of a year) adj trimestral * adj trimestral quartermaster n commissario quarter-of an hour phr un quarte hora quarter-past-five phr cinque horas e un quarte quarter-rest Mus n suspiro quarters n quartiero quarter-to-eight phr octo horas minus un quarte quartet n quartetto quartz Mineral n quarz * Mineral n quarz G] * ~ adj/n quarz quartziferous adj quarzifere * adj quarzifere (quartsìfere) quartzite Mineral n quarzite * Mineral n quarzite (-tsì-) quartzose adj quarzose * adj quarzose (-tsò) quash v annullar, cassar * v cassar, annullar * ~ , annul, cashier v cassar quashing, annulling adj annullative * ~ , cassation n cassation quasi contract Law n quasi-contracto * ~ delict Law n quasi-delicto quaver (shaking) n tremor * n mus * v tremer, tremular * v tremular, tremer quavering adj tremule quay n imbarcatorio, quai * n quai, imbarcatorio * ~ , key, pier n quai * ~ , key, pier n quai F] * ~ , wharf, dock n imbarcatorio quean (hussy) n femina immoral * (prostitute) n prostituta * Fig n homosexual queasy (feel ~) v sentir le nausea * adj nauseante queen Fig n homosexual * ~ mother n regina matre * n regina * ~ of the meadows, meadosweet Bot n ulmaria Queens Geog n Queens queer adj bizarre, estranie * adj estranie, bizarre * ~ , bizarre, odd adj bizarre quell v domar, reprimer * v reprimer, domar quench (fire) v extinguer * (thirst) v appaciar query n question * v querer * ~ , question, ask v querer * ~ , question, ask v querer quer-/quest-;-quir-/-quest-/-quisit-] quest (in - of) phr in cerca de * n recerca question (application of torture as part of judicial examination) n question * (ask a ~) v facer un question * (interrogation, query) n question * (out of the ~) adj impossibile * (problem) n question * n question * v querer, questionar * v questionar, querer * ~ , ask, query v querer * ~ , ask, query v querer quer-/quest-;-quir-/-quest-/-quisit-] * ~ , call in question v questionar questionable adj equivoc, questionabile * adj questionabile, equivoc * ~ , doubtful adj dubitabile * ~ , doubtful adj questionabile questioner n interrogator, questionator * n questionator * n questionator, interrogator questioning (peremptory) n interpellation question-mark (?) n puncto/signo de interrogation questionnaire n questionario questor, quaestor (1. Rom Hist]; 2. RCCh]; 3. French, italian, etc, Parl]) n questor questorship n questura queue (line of people, carriages) n cauda * n cauda * v facer cauda quibble n equivocation, sophisteria * n sophisteria, equivocation * v argutiar, cavillar * v cavillar, argutiar * ~ , cavil n argutia * ~ , cavil v argutiar quibbling, caviling adj argutiose quick adj rapide * ~ as a wink, presto, quickly adv presto * ~ , agile, nimble adj preste * ~ , rapid adj celere * ~ , rapid adj celere (cé-) quicken v reavivar * ~ , accelerate v celerar * ~ , revive, enliven v reavivar quicklime n calce vive quickly adv presto, rapidemente * adv rapidemente, presto * ~ , quick as a wink, presto adv presto * ~ , speedily adv cito quickness n rapiditate * ~ , agility, nimbleness n prestessa * ~ , speed n celeritate quicksand n arena/sablo mobile quicksilver n argento vive, mercurio * n mercurio, argento vive * ~ , mercury n mercurio quick-tempered adj irascibile quick-witted adj acute, perspicace * ~ -witted adj perspicace, acute * ~ -witted, subtle, keen adj argute quick-wittedness n argutia quiescence n quiescentia quiescent adj quiescente * adj quiescente (ppr of quiescer) quiet (1. peaceful; 2. noiseless; 3. motionless) adj quiete * (1. to make quiet; 2. to appease) v quietar * (keep ~) v tacer * (oh, be ~) interj silentio! * (silent) adj quiete, silentiose * (silent) adj silentiose, quiete * (tranquil) adj tranquille * n quiete * n quiete, silentio * n silentio, quiete * v calmar, quietar * v quietar, calmar quiet-down v silentiar, tranquillisar * ~ -down v tranquillisar, silentiar quieten v calmar, tranquillisar * v tranquillisar, calmar quieten-down v calmar se, tranquillisar se * ~ -down v tranquillisar se, calmar se quietism Relig n quietismo quietist n quietista quietude n quietude quill n penna * ~ , shaft n penna quilt n eiderdun * v wattar * ~ , pad, wad v wattar quina, china, cinchona (1. cinchona tree; 2. cinchona bark, peruvian bark) n quina quinaquina, cinchona (1. cinchona tree; 2. cinchona bark, peruvian bark) n quinaquina quinary adj quinari quince n cydonia quinic Chem adj quinic quinine n quinina quininic adj quininic quininism, cinchonism Med n cinchonismo * ~ , cinchonism, quinism Med n quinismo * ~ , quinism, cinchonism Med n quininismo quinism, cinchonism, quininism Med n quininismo * ~ , quininism, cinchonism Med n quinismo quinoidine Chem n quinoidina quinoline, chinoline Chem n quinoleinia * ~ , chinoline Chem n quinoleinia (-ìna) (-ìnia?) quinone Chem n quinon quinquereme, five-oared quinquereme adj quinquereme quinquina, cinchona (1. cinchona tree; 2. cinchona bark, peruvian bark) n quinquina quinsied adj anginose quinsy, angina Pathol n angina quint (1. Mus] (fifth; 2. Cards]) n quinta quintan (fever) n quintana * Med adj quintan quintessence n quintessentia * n quintessentia, succo * n succo, quintessentia * ~ , pith (of a book, poem) n succo quintet n quintetto quintette n quintetto quintillion (1. unit with eighteen zeros annexed; 2. unit with thirty zeros annexed) n quintillion quintuple (multiply fivefold) v quintuplar * ~ , fivefold adj quintuple * ~ , fivefold adj quintuple (quìn-) quintuplet n quintugemino quintuplicate v quintuplicar quire (of paper) n mano quirk n capricio, peculiaritate * n peculiaritate, capricio quit (be equal with another, be -s) v esser quite * v quitar * ~ , leave v quitar * ~ , rid adj quite quite (entirely) adv toto * (exactly) adv exactemente * (rather) adv bastante quits (call it ~) v determinar lo quite, esser quite * (call it ~) v esser quite, determinar lo quite * (even or equal with another) adj quite * adj quite quiver (for arrows) n flechiera * (shaking) n fremito * v fremer * ~ , shiver, tremble v fremer * ~ , shiver, tremor n fremito * ~ , shiver, tremor n fremito (fré-) quivering, tremulous adj tremule quixotic adj quixotic * adj quixotic (kisho-;kiho-) quixotism n quixotismo * n quixotismo (kisho-;kiho-) * ~ , quixotry n quixoteria * ~ , quixotry n quixoteria (kishoteria;kihoterìa) quixotry, quixotism n quixoteria * ~ , quixotism n quixoteria (kishoteria;kihoterìa) quiz (game, show) n concurso * (game, show) n concurso (radiophonic) * (questionnaire) n questionario * v questionar quizzical adj curiose quizzically adv curiosemente quod erat demonstrandum (QED) Math] quod erat demonstrandum, QED quorum n quorum quota n quota quotable adj citabile quotation (passage quoted) n citation * (stock market) n quotation * Market n quotation * ~ mark (single) n virguletta * ~ marks n virgulettas quote Market v quotar * v citar quotient Math n quotiente